


Miraculous Zero

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Prequel Au to Miraculous Ladybug where a young Gabriel Agreste is in Paris trying to make a name for himself in the fashion business working under Audrey "Style Queen" reine d'or while also hiding the Butterfly Miraculous and mysterious GrimoireEmile Graham de Vanily is an aspiring actress in the city for the filming of the Television series "Isolement" who spends her nights hunting down the mysterious magical crime lord known as "Hecate" under the mask of Le Paon.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601





	Miraculous Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Miraculous/Zero

Prequel Au to Miraculous Ladybug where A young Gabriel Agreste is in Paris trying too make a name for himself in the fashion business working under Audrey "Style Queen" reine d'or while also hiding the Butterfly Miraculous and mysterious Grimoire

Emile Graham de Vanily is an aspiring actress in the city for the filming of the Television series "Isolement" who spends her nights hunting down the mysterious magical crime lord known as "Hecate" under the mask of Le Paon

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

06/08/2020

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Ok so Paris had no public knowledge of any super hero-Ing before Mari and Adrien so the knowledge of magic in Paris still a secret only known to a handful of people

Gabriel stumbled upon both the Butterfly and Guardian spell book while abroad attending a Fashion show Judged by Audrey, but doesn't want anything to do with this magical hero nonsense

while Emile found the Peacock Miraculous while abroad for a movie and started using it to investigate Paris when Duusu sensed magic being used in the city

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

"Hecate" is the criminal alias of a man who goes by the name "Maxwell Maudit", A well known charity owner who has been using Witchcraft to secretly manipulate and control the city of years, giving mystical tools to his lieutenants in order to ensure control of the criminal underworld and by brainwashing wealthy businessman into handing over part of there fortunes unknowingly to him

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Emile upon returning to Paris was told by Duusu that the city was drowning in a wicked magical energy, prompting her to investigate the source of the mysterious magic, eventually leading to an encounter with one of the Lieutenants and the recovery of their artefact, an Orichalcum

Gabriel upon being told by Nooroo about the magic decided, "Not my problem"...this attitude lasted right up until he noticed that another Miraculous user had decided that declaring war against the Supernatural Mafia was a good idea

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

The "Orichalcum" is the name given to the magical objects owned by "Hecate", the items are not made from the mystical metal of Atlantis, but instead the name given to a collection of magical artefacts either created or collected by Hecate

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

A Concept

gabriel talks to the peacock holder (still unknown to gabriel at this point in time) through the staff once they discover they can do that

Emilie: imma fight the Supernatural Mafia

Gabriel: peacock holder nO- 

Emilie: peacock holder yES. meet me in the parking lot of [french version of denny's] at 3AM tomorrow

Gabriel: oh god why do i even try-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

That's it, that's there whole relationship

Also I finally made an Oc that isn't a MarcNath child

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

yay

we need a thing for #about-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

I'm waiting for Sin to come online so they can add it

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

oh cool

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

It seems smarter to have them all in one comment

Also Sin is the only one who Can write in #about

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

whoop-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

i think i can too what summary u want

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

oH?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Miraculous/Zero

Prequel Au to Miraculous Ladybug where A young Gabriel Agreste is in Paris trying too make a name for himself in the fashion business working under Audrey "Style Queen" reine d'or while also hiding the Butterfly Miraculous and mysterious Grimoire

Emile Graham de Vanily is an aspiring actress in the city for the filming of the Television series "Isolement" who spends her nights hunting down the mysterious magical crime lord known as "Hecate" under the mask of Le Paon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

kk gotcha

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Seems to cover the basics well enough

Success

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

yw

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Also just for the record I'm going with the logic that Fu isn't in Paris

So no more miraculous other then Gabe and Emile

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

so basically he moves in like a year before canon?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Or at least after Emile got comatose

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

oh yeah

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Ok so Gabriel was the first one back in Paris, and after being told by Nooroo of the magic in Paris investigated enough to discover the existence and truth behind the criminal organisation "Salem"

He decided not to try and fight Hecate, but also not too help him, so Gabe is prioritised with keeping the Book and Brooch hidden

Emile returned to Paris a year later and decided she could totally take on the Mafia

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

yes

emilie @ the mafia: fight me bitches

gabriel @ emilie: emilie nO-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Yes

Yes to all of this

Maxwell temporarily wielded the Black Cat 25 years ago, however was forced to give it up by Fu once the magical threat was defeated, his hunt for magical Grimoires and artefacts was out of a desperate hunt for the feeling of power he had as the wielder of destruction

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

did anyone wield the Ladybug during that time trying to stop him?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

He didn't do anything wrong as the black cat, he just kinda had a brake down after he gave it back and realised "oh god how did I live like this?"

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

ohhh

but why did he have it in the first place?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Anonymous magical threat, in other words, I don't have an idea yet

Knight06/08/2020

Are we going off canon?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Eh, kinda

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

this is pre-canon so kinda but not really

Knight06/08/2020

I thought the Miraculous weren't used for 400 years

Ooohhh

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

References, but taking creative liberties

Set before canon, but still An Au

Knight06/08/2020

K

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

fu is hiding the black cat wielder from 25 years before this au-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

The threat didn't last that long compared to the whole Akuma incident, so the relationship between Maxwell and the previous ladybug was pretty much just professional

They were work friends but that was it

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

a Concept

the ladybug was emilie-

wait no thats a bad idea

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Yeah

Gabe and Emile just kinda stumbled into the magic stuff with Duusu and Nooroo

Anything they know comes from either the Kwami or from the 1% of guardian book Gabe can translate

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

and pics from guardian book

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

I mean, he has the actual book

Gabe has Nooroo and Book

Emile just has Duusu

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

yeah

but he looks at the pictures and tries to understand based on the 1% of guardian book he has

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Oh yeah

That makes way more sense

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

Can I make some adjustmentss based on what canon has told use?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Proceed

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

Gabriel does not work for Audrey. He's a struggling newcomer trying to get his name out there. Audrey is the editor in chief of the Runway fashion magazine. I've always pictured Audrey as being based on Meryl Streep's character in the movie "The Devil Wears Prada"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Yeah that does work better

Thx Snek

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

Runway magazine when Audrey arrives:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PjZAeiU7uM

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

Gabriel gets his big shot when Audrey puts an article in her magazine about how innovative his collection is.

Fun fact: The character of Miranda Priestly in "The Devil Wears Prada" was based on a real person. The movie was based on a book written by a journalist about their time working at Vogue magazine when Anna Wintour was the editor in chief

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Maxwells main objective is to try and replicate the powers of the miraculous by mimicking there connection to "Concepts"

Using new "ideas" to create "fake Miraculous"

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

how would it work tho? because in canon the kwami is created and must be bound to the miraculous

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

his first attempt created the goose miraculous, linked to chaos. Unfortunately, he lost the Goose shortly after creating it.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Each item has its own "idea" but no Kwami, a human can't make a god, so despite being more powerful then you're average magical weapon it falls short to a miraculous

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

cough cough untitled goose game cough cough

oh cool

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

that was the point

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Due to the Kwami each embodying "Vague Concepts" the ideas he used were more specific, to avoid potentially clashing with a Kwami

The most successful Orichalcum created embodied the concept of "Decaying ", 

Maxwell refuses to tell anyone why the chosen vessel was a ring

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

Gina in the background: cough cough black cat cough cough What? I didn't say anything-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Maxwell, turns a man to ash with a touch

Gina: you unoriginal bitch

The Decay ring is only as effective as it is because Maxwell was a former black cat

normally wearing the concept of "decaying" on you're hand would, you know, decay you're hand, but Maxwell still has his "Cataclysm Resistance"

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

Bunnix peeking into the timeline: very unoriginal bitch-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Maxwell: you make a horde of original Miraculous and they say nothing, but you indulge yourself once in some nostalgia and they never let it go

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

Bunnix: bro you didn't even try to make it different

Bunnix: i've seen so many people with this nobody likes ur shitty knockoff-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Maxwell: If she thinks I won't make an Orichalcum that can keep her out of this damn timeline she's wrong

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

Bunnix: If you think you can make an orichalcum that will keep me out of this timeline then you're also wrong

Maxwell: makes it

Bunnix: grabs Alix from #ass-pirate-luka and gives her the bunny miraculous haha nOPE

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

There's just a silver key in his safe with a stick note on it saying that's it's to keep out "that bloody Rabbit"

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

yeah

and every time he does that she gets a bunnix from a different au

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Maxwell: I'm at war with a child

Bunnix: I'm an adult!

Maxwell: Then act like one!

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

Bunnix: Then stop making shitty Miraculous knockoffs, ya bitch!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Maxwell: show me the law! Show me the law that say i can't make magical artefacts

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

Bunnix: goes to Gabriel hey can i borrow ur book for a second? shows Maxwell a page in the book

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Maxwell:....Leave my timeline...and I won't turn you into a skeleton

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

Bunnix: casually takes Juleka from #exorcist-nathaniel okay you can feed on that guy

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Ok so, maybe a bad idea to feed on the guys who can decay anything making contact with him?

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

yeah tru

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Ok so Maxwell has three personas

"Charity Maxwell" the totally not evil rich guy, not evil we promise

Hecate, the anonymous leader of "Salem" who is definitely a woman, she said so

And the third as the "Armoured Shadow" Anubis, that preys on the enemies of "Salem"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

So I read through this, and the timeline in the show shows Fu doing shit in WW2, which means Hitler

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

oh yeah i remember that-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Hitler was CRAZY for occult stuff, which if he actually got somethign that worked, would justify Fu sending out the cat

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

So Hitler found magic Mcguffin, and Fu picked a cat and bug to recover and or, destroy them?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

yeah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

Yea, it's reported that Hitler was obsessed with magic. He had entire teams trying to find the arc of the covenant.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

On the one hand, I want to say I like the idea of sending military teams out to find magic, but on the other hand it's Hitler

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

There is no universe where sending the military out to find magic is something a good government does

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

True

Unless it's a really random magic thing

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Nah, if they were about peace and learning they would send scholars\scientists

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Or, I don't know, magical cure for cancer?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

diplomats, ambassadors

not military

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Ah, fair point

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

You only send soldiers if you want to conquer

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

How would the Hitler plot work with the ages tho? How old is Gina?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

how old i Hecate?

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

about as old as the lady who was backwarder i think

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

so if this takes place 20 or so years pre miraculous

It's reasonable that Hecate could have been a cat in the past during ww2

gestures to Magneto

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Miraculous age preservation lasts even after giving it up? So they still look younger

Because Let's be honest, Gina does not look that old aside from the hair

Unless I'm remembering her wrong

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

Ok but once again, Magneto is old AF and he still fucked shit up

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/08/2020

who said Hitler sent the military after the Arc? He sent scholars. The SS just oversaw them.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

This is true

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

also having lots of money means you live longer, due to being able to eat good foods and having health care

oh wait this is france everyone has health care

well they can afford to eat things that arn't garbage

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

True, but I also like the idea of Gina and Maxwell still looking youngish and just casually saying "oh yeah, I'm like 80"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

being rich also give you less overall life stress

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

Because Let's be honest, Gina does not look that old aside from the hair

@👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow) 

IDK why but this gave me severe flashbacks to that Gina x Nathaniel fic I found

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

...what

No

What?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

i was scrolling through the Nath tag on ao3 and that popped up-

and it was m rated i think???

I linked it in the fanfic tab and I think Sin read it??

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

THAT ONE

THAT ONE

OHHH OO+GOOOOOOD

GOD

TRIGGERED

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

sin has ptsd for a fanfic duly noted-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

I'm internally screaming

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Dammit UN, why did you mention the children

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

So the plot was like, Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette, and Gina was over and she's aparently a huge slut and came out of the shower in a tiny towel basically naked and Nathaniel was over for a school project and is like "uhhhh naked woman :eyes: " because he;s a fucking teenage boy

and Gina NOTICVED and chases after him when he leaves, and low key kidnaps him back to Marinette's house and screws him on Marinette's bed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

JUHYBGEKJMWENB

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

And the entire time Nath is thinking like "she looks so young and healthy, she could be Marinette's sister"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Pthhh

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/08/2020

guys this is not what this tab is supposed to be about

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

and to top it all off, Nathaniel is still a bottom in this lol

If I suffered, you all suffer

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/08/2020

rip Sin

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Rest in pierces

Piece

Fuck

Peace

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

.....Are you saying I will be burried in a tattoo shop?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

HAHA got it

Sinnamon Troll💖06/08/2020

any way so yeah they could look young because of lingering Miraculous effects

I'm going back to #monster-high where there are no cougers XD

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/08/2020

Can you imagine the two of them bringing it up tho?

Gina: hey remember when I punched Hitler?

Maxwell: good times

Gabriel: what the fuck...

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/09/2020

So with the Graham de vanily family as wealthy as they are it's not unlikely for them to be invited to the same sort of events as maxwell

So I'm just picturing Maxwell having to keep up his "Good person" act while looking at this random actress who is very clearly wearing the same brooch as the Peacock

And so is very likely the woman who keeps trying to break into his house, and when someone makes you have to replace you're broken windows monthly, you're bound to be at least a little bitter

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/09/2020

Le Paon, Arguing out loud with the voice in her head

Anubis: oh just fuck already

Le Paon: I..what? No, he's just a friend!

Anubis:....why do I feel like this is going to become a trend?

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/09/2020

Anubis during canon: oh my fucking god i was right

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/10/2020

I like the implication that Maxwell is just around during the canon

Akuma attack happens

Maxwell: oh, Gabriel's doing a Terrorism...Sips tea

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)06/10/2020

Maxwell: calls up Gina you see i'm not the worst bitch

Canon superheroes, Gina, and Maxwell @ Gabriel during cacon: what the fUCK richard HAWKMOTH-

Knight06/11/2020

How does Befana happen?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/11/2020

I don't see why it can't be the same

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/11/2020

Yep

Sinnamon Troll💖06/11/2020

Befana was just Gina realizing that Marinette was growing up and not the same little girl anymore

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/11/2020

I mean Gina has been away for all the Hawkmoth stuff, her being caught of guard by an Akuma is totally possible

Knight06/11/2020

True

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/11/2020

I like to think Gina tries to subtly tell Mari she knows about Tikki, but Mair just, doesn't see between the lines

Knight06/12/2020

Gina trying to cover up for Mari: Tikki is one of her online friends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/12/2020

Mari: Oh Tikki she must've heard us talking without seeing us and assumed we were talking online!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/12/2020

Tikki, Cries in can't expose miraculous holders identity

Maxwell: my eternal rival put me in the friendzone, she just wants to get pizza and go bowling, never fight to the death on top of a bridge

Gina: I don't have a miraculous anymore

Maxwell: DIDN'T STOP ME

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

Maxwell: Name one mean thing I have said or done ever. 

Adrien: You convinced me eggs weren’t real.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

I need to hear this story

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

So Maxwell in his infinite quest to do the exact opposite of what the guardian wants decides "I'm absolutely going to teach the new cat all those things Fu won't", but he's also still low-key a chaotic shit and so definitely is going to fuck with Adrien

And so managed to convince Adrien somehow that "of course all animals give live birth, Eggs are just an Easter thing"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

nipples are not real

2.0

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

Because of all the Fu Mari secrets Adrien has a terrible amount of faith in the lessons of "Cat Sensei"

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

oh noooo lol

Plagg KNOWS this guy is full of shit but he's also there for the chaos

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

Which are 60% insulting Fu, 30% messing with new son, and 10% Actual black cat stuff

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

Does he know Adrien is chat, or only sees him as chat

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

Chat

Maxwell absolutely knows who he is, but despite all the fucking around hasn't been honestly trusted by someone in years and doesn't want to fuck that up

Sinnamon Troll💖06/16/2020

aw

on the other hand I am totally a sucker for "former villain adopts child and will now destroy the world for them"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

Let's be honest he has like 60 Not-Miraculous in a closet at home, he probably could

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/16/2020

So shortly into their...Apprenticeship Maxwell teaches Chat how to curse people with misfortune

On a complete unrelated note Lila has been completely unable to find Adrien outside of Class due to something else always coming up

Gina: What was it like to teach Chat?

Maxwell: Imagine working with completely civilized, responsible, and mature people.

Gina: Okay…

Maxwell: Now, throw that idea out the window.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/18/2020

So, I'm thinking since Maxwell is thins"Big charity man", it's likely Lila makes up stories about, "all the gifts and kind things he does for her, and that she's like a 'Niece to him", while Adrien just has to sit int he corner listening to all this while knowing he's actually a chaotic Demon man who wouldn't hesitant to thrown hands with a child

Sinnamon Troll💖06/18/2020

He would snatch her wig faster than she could blink


End file.
